


An Omega's Distraught

by Cache4Sluts



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Knotting, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cache4Sluts/pseuds/Cache4Sluts
Summary: After Rick and Morty's first adventure on the Citadel there's a lot of things left unsaid. Morty witnessed a lot of things he hadn't been expecting, like how alpha Ricks treated their omega Mortys and how society there seemed to deem omegas even worse than they do on earth. It has him questioning everything, will Rick be able to pull him out of this one?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	An Omega's Distraught

Each day after finding out his actual purpose in Rick's world and how the alternate versions of him are treated Morty's been having trouble accepting it. He isn't always smart sure, but he's intelligent enough to know when something isn't morally right. Omegas were treated terribly on earth as it was and he expected an alpha like Rick to see that and do the right thing, even in other dimensions, but his expectations fell short often enough that he wasn't sure why he had expected anything out of Rick. He thought they were more to each other than that, but it's just like his grandpa always says when it comes to omegas, they'll get attached to anything and Morty was realizing that he wasn't any different from them. He had grown close to Rick and came to crave his attention and approval, hell he even was actually starting to fall for his grandpa; he knew it was wrong in every way to fall in love with someone who's related to you, especially someone who literally helped create your mother, but here he was even as he's upset and angry at his grandpa, heart still aching for more.   
  
It's been a few days now since Morty joined him on an adventure, either by outright refusing or giving him the silent treatment. He had thought his little talk about them being the mortiest morty and the rickist rick was enough to make him get over his feelings on what happened; Rick was never great at reading omegas though. He found them to be too in their feelings at times for him and normally he'd go on his way but this was Morty they were talking about. It didn't matter what the other Ricks did to their Mortys or how they treated them, what matter was how _he_ treats _his_ Morty and he's not going to get his grandson to realize that on his own, that's apparent. That's how he ended up here, hand on the door knob to Morty's room trying to figure out what he's going to say to him and eventually says fuck it and opens the door, getting greeted with Morty in his bed, lost in his thoughts. Rick takes a long swig from his flask before making his way over and sitting down on the bed beside him, letting silence fill the air for a few minutes to collect his thoughts and once he's satisfied with how he wants to go with this he finally speaks up, "Morty, is that shit still bothering you? You know we aren't the like them, I told you that." He turns his head to look at his grandson but Morty was refusing to look at him, only giving a shrug in response. Okay, he deserved that probably. "C'mon Morty, I'm serious. You're here aren't you? You aren't up in that dumbass Citadel with some other Rick getting used and replaced like nothing. That means something, doesn't it?" Ah there we go, Morty's looking at him now- oh that's not the look he was hoping for. He looks pissed, more pissed than he usually is when they're together. He goes to say something again but Morty cuts him off, a light growl following his words, "Rick I don't care about that anymore, why are all those Mortys being treated like trash there!? Isn't earth shitty enough for omegas without having to go somewhere else for it to be even shittier?? Is this how you're going to end up treating me eventually? As just some- some omega bitch." There's tears forming in his eyes and he's gripping the covers under him; normally one would let something like this deal with itself, let their omega teen sit and cry it out, get over it on their own, but as much as he hated to admit it Rick had a big soft spot for Morty, no matter how often he gets annoyed with him. He sighs, running a hand over his own face before pulling Morty over to his side, rubbing his back to comfort him while he processes what his grandson just said to him. There's a lot to unpack here, but he doesn't see the point in telling Morty the truth with him like this, instead he goes for a softer approach. "This is what I meant when I said we were the mortiest morty and the rickist rick Morty, we aren't like those assholes. I'm never going to let you end up there in that government hellscape and you're never going to be treated like the Mortys there, I can at least promise you that. I get it, you're pissed off other versions of you are being treated like shit and I hate to say it kid but life treats everyone like shit, it's something you have to get used to sooner or later." He takes another drink from his flask while Morty looks away from him slowly and at his hands instead, using one to rub away some of the tears. "What's the point of being here if all there is this shit Rick? Is there a point to any of this if all I am is a cloaking device _and_ and omega? That's two bads in one." The way he sounds as he speaks has Rick's cold heart aching and he curses it mentally for making him soft. He moves his hand up to Morty's hair instead, running his fingers through it and giving it a little scratch, to which his grandson perks up to. He'll always love that about omegas, so touch starved. "I can't say that there's a logical point in being here Morty, but I can say we've made a point in being here for ourselves and others. I don't want to see you end up like those other Mortys or dead, you're my Morty okay? You annoy the hell out of my ass but I do care about you." Rick looks away now, unable to handle the surprised but happy look. He isn't able to avoid it long though, not when Morty is moving into his lap to get Rick to face him, to which he does. It isn't like he has many other options in this situation, although he does like seeing Morty happy.  
  
Morty straddles Rick's lap, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck, "Do you mean that Rick? The you caring about me thing." He's biting his lower lip, nervous even as Rick immediately replies instead of drawing things out like he usually does, "Of course Morty, how could I not care about my favorite grands-" before he can finish what he was saying Morty's kissing his lips suddenly. Normally nothing can surprise him, but this certainly topped the cake of the few things that do. His heart feels like it's doing flips but he doesn't want to get his hopes up as he's sure it's just some omega part of his grandson's brain making him so affectionate. He starts to push him back but Morty doesn't allow it, keeping himself close and starting to ramble, face flushed a bright red at being seemingly rejected, "I- uh, okay don't get weirded out, I know you're my grandpa but- I mean- oh geez- look Rick, I love you okay? If you don't feel the same just- just tell me so I can be alon-" Just as Morty had done him Rick cuts him off with a searing kiss. Rick hardly heard half of what Morty said but from what he did hear he definitely heard Morty saying he was into him, which was enough for him. He didn't think much about them having more than a familial bond, but he isn't opposed to it either. He loves Morty no matter what and out of all the things he's forced onto Morty this is the least he can do for him. Morty is kissing him back as hard, letting out a moan as Rick sucks on his lower lip, pulling at it some before letting go in favor of kissing along his jawline toward his neck, grazing his teeth along it, especially the part between shoulder and neck. He gives a low growl of arousal to the idea of bonding them, to which his grandson's breath hitches to and he can practically _smell_ the slick starting to soak through his pants at such little stimulation. It only fills Rick with more desire to claim him and in one swift movement he flips them so he's above him, working Morty's pants off quickly and groaning out at the heavenly sight of Morty's soaked boxers and he grins, "Already soaked for me Morty? Have you been getting yourself all slicked up just for me this entire time?" He teases, causing Morty's face to turn a bright red. "So it's true then? You're a natural little whore then huh Morty? Bet you'd beg for my knot if I told you I was gonna breed you good, show you how much your grandpa loves you so you can't question it ever again." Rick's talking is doing very little to help the situation down below for him, especially when he takes his boxers off next leaving him exposed, slick covering his thighs and the covers underneath him. His grandpa leans down between his legs, giving his thighs bite marks downward until he reaches his dick, to which he gives a kiss to but otherwise moves passed it, eager to get to his slick entrance. He runs his tongue flat against it to get a taste of the slick leaking from him and the taste alone could make an alpha like him go crazy if the smell of Morty himself wasn't already blissful when aroused. He laps at his entrance, taking his member into his hand and jerking him off in time with his tongue's movements, going as far as teasingly prodding at his entrance and getting Morty pushing back against his face and begging for him to just fuck him already before he finally gives his filthy little omega what he actually wants. He stands up again, licking his lips while undoing his belt before letting his pants fall to the floor to reveal he's going commando and grabbing Morty's thighs, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. He rolls his hips forward, his cock sliding up along his grandson's entrance to slick it up even if he knew he didn't have to, Morty was wet enough to go in as was but he wasn't going to be a complete asshole during Morty's first time. Morty's clawing at the bed sheets, giving a frustrated growl with how long Rick is taking just to fuck him, "Rick! Come on already, I'm seriously a slip and slide down here you don't need to do that you can just fuuuuuuuuuck-" He doesn't get to finish what he was saying, voice trailing off in a loud moan as Rick gives him exactly what he wants, pressing the tip of his dick to his entrance and slamming forward in one go, sliding in nice and easy which causes his cock to throb in need. He's losing patience too, gripping Morty's hips and pulling him to him as he thrusts forward, doing his best to start off slow but he's terrible at it, his thrusts jerking here and there before he says fuck it and goes all out, ramming into his grandson's tight ass. Morty's moved his hands to grab Rick's shoulders, squeezing them and crying out for his alpha, begging him to breed the hell out of him, to use him like the omega slut they both knew he was. The alpha was eating it up too, every cry of need being met with a harder slam of his hips. He sets a steady, rough rhythm, leaning down over Morty to press kisses along his neck again, although this time when he stops at the area where neck and shoulder meet, teasingly ever so gently biting him there and the beautiful needy cry of his name Morty gives him has him wanting to bond him two fold. He knew that it could end up causing a lot of bad shit to happen but in the moment he didn't give a fuck, too busy fucking his perfect omega. His knot is just starting to form, going from rough thrusts to long drawn out ones to make Morty feel his swelling knot sliding in and popping back out. That alone has Morty cumming under him, to which Rick tsks to but he's hold off on teasing him for now as his knot becomes big enough to tie them together and he takes his opportunity to pop his swelling knot back out and bucking his hips forward, forcing the knot back in just as he bites down hard on Morty's neck, properly mating him and locking them together all at once. All of the sensations put together has Morty lost for words, he's moaning loudly and panting, seemingly unsure if he needs air more than he needs to let out every pleasurable attack of his senses out through his vocal cords. Rick is riding out his own high in the meantime, keeping his place on the bite until he's finished, pulling back to look at his work with a content smirk, running his tongue over it casually to lap up any blood that formed while he was busy. He looks to Morty's face now, taking in the dazed out look he had and realizing his pretty omega wasn't going to be with him physically for a while so he decides to move them so he can lay behind him, making himself comfortable and putting a protective arm around his waist by instinct. Once he's all settled and comfy he relaxes, closing his eyes and listening to Morty's panting. He's going to enjoy it while he can before they have to face the family about this new predicament. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Feel free to follow me on twitter for a chance to request drabbles in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


End file.
